


The price of silence

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, HthaN-worldline, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Nozomi has a price for not telling anyone about what she learned about Umi & Kotori
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Kudos: 24





	The price of silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation to "To gain approval" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899767 )

Umi and Kotori roamed the corridors of Otonokizaka, looking for the one person that could jeopardize everything. Taking a floor each, they checked the classrooms, spoke to classmates, seniors and juniors alike. She was nowhere to be found. When they met up in their own classroom, Honoka was still sleeping on her desk.

“Honoka!” Umi poked the m’s leader, who stirred and raised her head, a small strand of drool on her cheek.  
“Umi-chan… what???”  
“Lesson is about to start. Pay attention, I don’t want to have to tutor you more.”  
“But it’s nice when you and Kotori-chan are over…” Honoka’s head glided down to the desk again.

Two minutes later, the English teacher hit Honoka in the head with a book. For the rest of the class only Honoka was picked to answer questions.

* * *

“Ok, that’s all for today.” Eli said as the eight other girls finished the finale of the routine, “Nice work everyone, we’ll nail this live no problem.”

As the girls filtered Umi, knocked on Kotori’s shoulder and whispered, “Let’s speak with her now.”

They approached Nozomi who looked at them with a knowing smile.

“Umi, Kotori. Is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Could we please speak to you in private?” Umi asked calmly.  
“Umi… you almost make me feel it would be bad not to agree” Nozomi teased.  
“Not at all!” said Kotori, “We just want to talk to you. Please?”  
“I’m just teasin’. So, what’s up?” she saw Eli looking in their direction from the opened roof door, “Oh. Elichi, could you give us a moment? It’s a surprise."

Eli nodded and left.

“Now ladies, what’s up?”  
“You know.” Umi said and bowed, “I beg you, please don’t the others.”  
“Yes.” Kotori joined Umi, “Please don’t.”

Nozomi looked at them questioningly.

“What are you talking about?” she said in a calm and level voice as she put her hand in her bag to get something.  
“Nozomi. Please. No Games.” Said Umi.

Nozomi held out a deck of cards, tarot cards, to Umi.

“Shuffle the deck and take a card from the top.”  
“Nozomi, I…” Umi looked at the deck in disbelief.  
“Humour me.”  
“Let’s do what she says”, Kotori said next to Umi.

With unwillingness, Umi took the deck, shuffled it and took the first card from the top.

“Show it to me” Nozomi commanded.

Umi did.

“A reversed seven of swords. How interesting.”  
“Nozomi, please stay on topic you know…” Umi said.

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. But my secrecy has a price.”  
“Nozomi…”  
“You can’t keep this secret for long, the more you wait, the more you will hurt the ones that care and love you.”

Kotori and Umi sighed.

“We know. But we don’t want to change the dynamics in the group, make them behave differently towards us.” Kotori said.  
“I understand, but we all love you dearly, nothing would change, but I can just ask you not to wait too long.”  
“We understand.” Umi said after an exchange of looks with Kotori.  
“That said, I am very happy for you. Umi, you finally overcame your fear and were brave, too bad some others can’t do that.” Nozomi mused.

“Who?” asked Kotori.

“What...? oh nothing. Pay it no mind. Just me thinking aloud.” She smiled, "But I have to ask, can I tell Elichi? I don’t want to keep any secrets from her.”

Umi and Kotori exchanged looks again. They nodded at each other.

“That is acceptable, we understand how wrong that would be. We trust she’ll honour our request to keep it secret.” Umi said.  
“I will.” Said Eli from the open door.  
“ _Eli-senpai_?” Umi yelped.  
“What did we say Umi?” Eli asked, coming towards them.  
“Sorry.”, Eli continued, “Nozomi was acting so out of character, so I stayed and listened. I apologize for that.”  
“It’s ok… “said Kotori, “I would probably have done the same.”  
“But I won’t tell. But Non-tan is right, you will have to tell them, and don’t wait too long.”  
“We’ll try.” Said Umi.  
“Now… there is just one more thing.”

Umi sighed. The price of Nozomi’s and Eli’s silence.

“Name your price.” Umi said, defeated.  
“No need for that tone. We’re going to this small café I know.”

Umi looked quizzingly at Nozomi.

“And you two are going to tell me the whole story of your confession.” Nozomi grinned.


End file.
